


Three Of Us

by airin (airin__artsu)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse, Tangled AU, alternative universe, triplets au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin__artsu/pseuds/airin
Summary: Rapunzel, Raps and Punzie were just three sisters, living on their own in a tower with their sweet mom, everything was perfect for them, at least in the eyes of two of the triplets, until they turned 18 and their lifes became a real mess.Don't expect too much of this, this AU isn't really well planned so, hope u like it
Relationships: Blonde Rapunzel/Cassandra, Brunette Rapunzel/Cassandra, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Dark Rapunzel/Cassandra, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel Triplets/Cassandra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

A lot of years ago, the King Frederick of Corona announced to their people that him and the Queen Ariana would soon have an heir, for the entire kingdom it was a great reason for joy and celebration, what they did not expect was that shortly before giving birth the queen fell seriously ill.

"Did you see how huge her belly is? That baby is surely cursed"

"I don't think she will survive"

"Maybe someone cursed the queen ..."

Rumors came and went throughout the castle and the entire kingdom, many inventing rumors and others only spreading them.

The king, who was the only one aware that there was only one way to save his wife, sent his soldiers for that flower of which there were only legends.

By some kind of miracle it turned out that the flower was real, and his knights arrived with him at the castle in a couple of days.

The queen was healed immediately, and gave birth to three beautiful baby girls. That explained the size of her belly.

One of them had brown hair, like her mother. The other had beautiful black hair, like her father. And the third, the rarest of the three, had blond hair like gold. None of their parents or ancestors had been blond, at least not that the king and queen of Corona knew.

Something the monarchs of the kingdom of Corona also didn't know is that the magical flower already had an owner, a vain and evil woman willing to do anything to have her precious flower back.

The triplets were barely a day old, the three of them were sleeping together in a big crib, it was a dark and foggy night, and the king for some reason had forgotten to close the window of his room.

The decrepit old lady slipped away into the room where the three princesses slept peacefully, she didn't know which of the three had inherited the power of the sundrop, but she also suspected that perhaps all three would have it.

She was about to start singing the heal incantation to recover her youth when she saw the king was awaken.

In an act of desperation she took the basket in which he planned to take one of the princesses, but in the end she took all three, regardless of whether or not they had the power of the sundrop.

The woman hurriedly got on her horse, which she directed to her old cottage in the woods outside Corona. The kingdom guards were chasing her, almost on her heels, luckily she was able to lose them, but not by too long.

She planned to take her biological daughter along with the princesses, so that the girl could do all the chores for her. But her surprise was greater when the guards arrived at the cabin before her, yet she used that to her advantage.

The guards broke down the door, and she was hiding and only waiting for the right moment when all the guards were on the other side of the bridge that led to the cottage, and once this moment arrived she sneaked up to the bridge, dagger in hand. She took one last look at the window of what would no longer be her home, and her daughter (barely four years old), whom the old woman considered a little annoyance, saw her.

The girl ran to the door, "Mom!" she screamed, almost ruined her mother's plan, but immediately the woman cut the strings of the bridge with her dagger, and climbed onto her horse with the heavy basket that had three babies crying loudly, never to be seen again.


	2. Three sisters

Daylight was present, invading the room where three beautiful ladies lay asleep, two of them in the only bed in the room, and the other slept on a kind of pillow made of hair of three different shades.

The girl who slept on the floor was the first to wake up, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the environment around her. She brushed her own hair away from his face, taking care that her fingers didn't get tangled in her brown hair.

Her neck was stiff from the uncomfortable position in which she slept, but she did not give it much thought, and she got up from the floor to start her day.

When she got to the kitchen, she decided she wanted to eat scrambled eggs and some bread so she started making her own breakfast, and also doing it for the other two girls, who were still sleeping in their room.

In a few minutes her little friend Pascal appeared, a small reptile who was her only company besides her mother and sisters, and he was also friends with her two sisters.

Or, well, he was a friend of one of them, but the other one... she barely tolerated him.

It was 7 o'clock when she heard footsteps down the stairs, she already knew who they were, and obviously they were invoked by the delicious aroma of breakfast being prepared.

In a minute she had breakfast ready for three people, and served it on three different plates, each plate containing a medium piece of bread and a decent amount of scrambled eggs, along with some salad left over from yesterday's dinner.

The three girls sat at the table, in silence, the blonde and the black-haired one were still half asleep, but the first one went into active mode when she ate the first bite of her breakfast.

"So... Tomorrow's the day." Finally the brunette spoke, with an light smile.

"Yeah." The raven-haired girl answered without taking her eyes off her plate of food.

"Wait... tomorrow?!" The blonde exclaimed, who did not seem to remember what year they were in.

"No, Raps, she said that tomorrow is the day because tomorrow we have to do the laundry. Obviously tomorrow is the day!" Their black-haired sister was a bit... Sarcastic, but it was nothing the other two girls couldn't handle.

"Raps, I think we should make her her coffee, if we don't I feel like she's going to cut our heads off. ~" The brunette said with a mocking smile, as she went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, since she had finished eating first and today it was her turn to wash them.

"I'm going to paint something, we'll talk later!" The blonde exclaimed as she finished her breakfast almost a bite and then ran to get her painting materials.

The black-haired one rolled her eyes, and took her (now empty) plate and the one her sister left on the table, and placed them with the other dishes her sister washed.

"Today I have to sweep, and when Raps finishes painting she has to polish the floor, right?" The dark-haired one asked as she watched her younger sister hum as she washed every dirty dish in the sink.

"Mh-hm" her sister nodded in answer while all her attention was on that stupid stain that wouldn't go away from her mother's favorite plate

"All three of us love to paint and that kind of stuff, but I'm tired of her paintings taking up the entire space of the house! She even painted on my side of our room a couple of days ago." She complained when she began to sweep, they always had to have a clean house before mother arrived, so it was best to hurry up.

"Maybe if you hadn't painted a group of owls eating a poor rabbit ..."

"I draw what I see, and that's what I saw when I looked out the window that day! Mother always says we must be realistic about the outside world, and all three of us know that Raps is anything but realistic." She crossed her arms as she gave her sister a severe look.

The brunette sighed, because her sister was right about that. Raps was the oldest of the three, or so her mother told them when they were little, and still at almost eighteen she was still like a dreamy little girl and it was rare for her to take anything seriously.

Punzie, the brunette, was not much different from Raps, but she was calmer, wiser and more obedient than her other two sisters.

And on the other hand there was Rapunzel, the black-haired one, she didn't like nicknames so the three agreed that they would leave her name as it was, she was... Very similar to her mother, or so her sisters thought. Serious, somewhat bitter, rebellious at times, she also let herself be carried away by her emotions (mostly negative), somewhat sarcastic, but she was also the voice of reason in many of the nonsense that her older sisters came up with.

"Tomorrow we will be eighteen... I can't wait to see the stars." The brunette spoke, changing the subject of the conversation.

"Yeah, I have to admit that I want to see them too..." the younger murmured as she continued her sweeping work.

Both girls immediately looked into each other's eyes, knowing perfectly well what the other thought.

"Oh no, Raps is going to ask mother..." they spoke at the same time, looking askance at her sister who had found another place in the room, where she was starting to make a new painting.

"I don't think so, she never dares to do it, she always ends up babbling and then regrets and asks for a gift brush." Rapunzel tried to reason.

"But tomorrow we will be eighteen..." The oldest bit her lower lip, worried about her sisters and herself.

"Nah, calm down, surely he won't, he never does, we'll be fine." Rapunzel placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, with a calmly little smile, she rarely behaved like this, but she also understood her sister's situation.

From a very young age they knew who was Mom's favorite, and it was the blonde who held that position with pride.

The problem was that her other two sisters were (in her mother's eyes) practically two annoyances, especially Punzie, for some reason.

Whatever Raps did ended up being her sisters' fault, or that's what mother always said.

The first time Raps asked to get out of the tower was the worst, it was a day that neither of her other two sisters wanted to remember.

They both knew that her sister's hair had something to do with her mother's preferences, but neither of them fully understood why, but they didn't want to question her either.

"Girls, come here!" Her sister called them, and they both obeyed instantly.

As they approached her sister, who was suspended in the air her long hair tied to the ceiling, she got down and stood next to them.

"Look what I did." Raps smirked, also using her hair to remove the blanket she used to cover her latest work of art.

Both sisters looked surprised at the painting, it was a painting of the three together, sitting in the top of a tree and seeing the "floating lights".

Although all three had a quite similar style, the color palette that Raps used was always the most striking and beautiful.

On the other hand, Punzie preferred pastel colors, and Raps was a fan of cold and dark shades.

"Tomorrow is the day, I will tell mother to take us to see the lights in the sky." Raps broke the silence that she created herself, with a proud smile.

Punzie and Rapunzel looked into each other's eyes, both not knowing how to make their sister realize that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

They sighed at the same time resigned, they knew that her sister was too stubborn to see reason in a single day.

What a birthday awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the thing with the triplets names:
> 
> When they born their parents only had thought of the name for one of them, and it was for the brunette Rapunzel, they decided to wait to next morning to give a name to their other two babies.
> 
> When Gothel kidnapped the triplets she didn't wanted to think names for them, so she called all of them "Rapunzel", but with by the passing of the time she gave them nicknames.
> 
> Raps' nickname is "Flower", Punzie's nickname is "Little girl", and Rapunzel's nickname is "Shadow Girl". 
> 
> Although they didn't really liked those nicknames so they decided their own nicknames (that's why Rapunzel choosed to not have one)


	3. Mother

The three sisters had just finished their chores when they heard that well-known scream in the distance.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

The excited blonde dropped what she was painting to run to the window.

"Hide. Don't let her see you." Punzie whispered to Pascal, as she knew her mother was not a fan of reptiles. The chameleon obeyed, and hid behind the curtain covering the latest Raps creation.

"Little flower, I'm not getting any younger down here." Gothel complained at the sight of no strand of golden hair so she could climb the tower.

All three had extremely long hair, but Raps's hair was more resistant to pull the weight of her mother, in addition that the times that Punzie tried to pull her up she ended up crying because the pullings gave her horrible headaches, and on the other hand Rapunzel didn't liked to be pulled by her hair.

"Coming, mother!" The blonde exclaimed after making sure that Pascal and her painting were not in sight.

The eldest of the triplets tossed her hair down, and once she was sure her mother was ready, with the help of her sisters, she began to pull her up.

Once inside the tower, Gothel let out a tired breath.

"Hi, mother" Raps was the first one to greet her, with a bright smile.

"Welcome home, mother." The other two sisters spoke at the same time, Punzie with a scared-ish and nervous smile, and Rapunzel with no smile at all.

"Oh, Rapunzel. How do you manage to do that every single day, without failing?, it looks absolutely exhausting, darling." Gothel flattered her as she received a hug from the blonde.

"It's nothing, my sisters always help me." The girl smiled as she pulled away from her mother, glancing at her sisters who kept their distance.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Gothel started to laugh, and Raps' smile disappeared. "Oh darling. I'm just kidding. ~" She excused herself with a smile that gave goosebumps to the black-haired and the brunette.

"All right... so, mother. As you know tomorrow is a very special day" She smiled as she played with her fingers nervously, her mother turned away from her and began to look in the mirror for any wrinkles in her skin.

"Rapunzel, my little flower, look at the mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady..." Raps smiled as she felt she was flattered by her mother again. "Oh look, you're here too, and the other two little lousy pests." The other two girls turned away from their mother and the blonde, going back to doing more chores to avoid Gothel. "I'm just kidding, you girls should stop taking everything so seriously!"

"Okay, so mother. I was thinking tomorrow ..." The blonde girl tried to ask again, but she was interrupted by her mother.

"Flower, mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." The woman walked away from her daughter, waiting for her to bring her chair and brush.

"Oh! Of course, mother." Raps stormed out to find the chair, and abruptly made her mother sit on it, then ran for the hairbrush and a stool to sit on. Once everything was in place she began to sing quickly. "Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design-" Gothel quickly brushed the hair of the young woman, who began to annoy her.

"Rapunzel!" she snapped, giving a severe look to the blonde who now was upon her.

" _Surely her sisters told her something..._ " Gothel thought, feeling irritated by Raps' attitude.

"So, mother, Earlier I ask if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, So I'm just going to tell you. It's our birthday!" The blonde didn't gave attention at the fact that her mother had just yelled at her, but her sisters did and felt really scared at Gothel's reaction.

"No, no, no can't be. I clearly remember. Your birthday was last year." She booped the girl's nose.

"That's the funny part about birthdays. They tend to be an annual thing." Gothel gave her a look that almost said that she should get up to the point. "Mother, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday. Actually what me and my sisters want for every birthday..." She started rambling while playing with her fingers.

"Rapunzel please, stop with the babbling. You know how I feel about the babbling. Blah, blah, blah... Blah. It's really annoying." She retracted her words at the "sad puppy look" her daughter gave to her. "I'm just kidding, you're adorable and I love you so much, darling. Don't tell your sisters you're mama's favorite girl." She whispered the last sentence with a playful tone and a mocky smile, altough that was a thing everyone in that tower knew very well.

Gothel got up, and walked up to her room to just get some sleep, but Raps stopped her.

"Mother, I want to see the floating lights, with my sisters". Raps whispered.

"You... _What_?"

"Well... I was hoping you would take us to see the floating lights." She gave an awkward smile to the older.

"Oh, you mean the stars." She lifted up one of her brows.

"That's the thing, I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my- our birthday, Mother." Raps tugged on one of her locks of hair and that moved a hatch in the ceiling that lightened up a painting of a map of the solar system and the stars. "And they appear only on our birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're made for me and my sisters, and I know that Punzie and Rapunzel feel the same. We need to see them, mother. And not just from the window. In person. We need to know what are they. "

"Do you girls want to go out? Oh why Rapunzel? Look at you, little girls, as fragiles as a flower. Still being little sprouts, just a bud. You know why we all stay in this tower" She had to manipulate the blonde into not wanting, wishing or even thinking to go out of tghe tower, and she gave the other two girls a severe look that really scared the shit out of them.

"I know, but, Mother-" The blonde was immediatly interrupted.

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. I guess I always knew this day would come. I should know that you will soon want to leave the nest. I knew it would be soon but not that soon. Was I a bad mother? You don't love me anymore? You want to leave me to die alone and old without my little baby flower and her two cutie sprouts? Is that what you want, Rapunzel?" She grabbed the girl by her arms and pretended to be actually concerned about her.

"No, mother..." She whispered, at the edge of tears.

" _If I could have your goddamn hair without having you with it then you and the other two pests would be dead in a ditch since a long time ago._ " The old lady thought, and then she tried to calm down, glancing at the other two girls, who knew that a severe punishment awaited them.

"Rapunzel, let me tell you a story, I didn't want to tell you until today because I didn't think you were ready to hear it"

"Sure, tell me, mother..." Raps saw her with a lot of curiosity trying to think what the story would be about.

"The real reason I protect you so much, is because many years ago... Not really that many years ago, a couple years before you and your sisters were born, my little flower. Well, I had another daughter."

The three girls gaped at their mother's statement, had they had another sister that they never knew about?

"A-Another daughter...? What happened to her?" Rapunzel couldn't stop Punzie from asking.

"A group of ruffians killed her, they invaded our small and peaceful cottage in the forest and destroyed it, she died protecting you three. From the day of her death I vowed never to let anyone hurt you... Girls. Do you see why I protect you girls so much, my dear flower? " Gothel's hands holded Raps's face, she even let out a fake tear, which broke the soul of the blonde who started crying and hugged her mother tightly.

" _The stupid Cassandra finally helped me with something, what a lousy little pest she was..."_

She started rubbing the girl's back while she cried in her mother's chest.

"All I have is one request... Rapunzel?"

"Yes, mother?" She answered in a whisper, letting her mother see her face while she wiped her tears.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." Now her voice changed from a sweet to a severe tone.

"Y-Yes, Mother..."

"Ahh, I love you so much, dear." She gave a little kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you more, mom." She finally smiled.

"I love you more. Don't forget it. Mother Knows the best. Rapunzel, I'll see you in a bit, my flower." She separed from the hug, and started walking to her room.

"I'll be here..." Raps answered, with her mood slightly down.

"And you two... My little girls, I need to talk to you two, privately, come here to my room." Gothel was smiling sweetly, but her look said everything to the two girls, they knew that in any moment after Raps asking her mother to let the three of them to go out this would happen.

"We'll be okay, I promise, Punzie." Rapunzel whispered, while she felt how her sister took her hand.

They loved Raps, but she didn't knew what her mother was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Gothel finally appeared here XD
> 
> As you can see, I took some of the parts of the Script from the movie, but I changed them a bit so it would fit with the triplets history XD
> 
> hope you liked it! see you soon~


End file.
